The invention is principally concerned with a process for direct preparation of enantiomers of a substituted fluorenyloxyacetic acid.
Certain fluorenyloxyacetic acids useful for treating brain edema are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,043. These acetic acids have a chiral center and exist as racemic mixtures, racemates and individual isomers.
A process has been discovered for directly preparing individual isomers of a fluorenyloxyacetic acid.